The Ultimate Alice
by Tankou001
Summary: When Suiseiseki wins the Alice Game she would have never expected to become a simple human. Will the former doll find that humanity is not as bad as previously thought? Suiseiseki x OC. M for some swearing, and lemons in later chapters.
1. Alice Is A Human

The Ultimate Alice

A Suiseiseki x OC Fanfic

Hey everyone! Tankou001 here with a brand new story. Unlike my previous fics this one is a Rozen Maiden one since I do love the anime, and manga myself XP

Unlike what some people might be thinking this story has none of the other dolls, as actual characters, and in fact takes place after The Alice Game was finished. In the whole victory Suiseiseki was the one to become Alice, and with such a victory she became human. Basically this is my fic of a romance between the new Suiseiseki, and an OC that I am throwing in. I hope It will be a good fic ^_^

{HR}

Chapter One: Alice Is A Human

A bright light flashed. The final blow had been dealt. Suiseiseki had struck down Suigintou in the final bout for the title of Alice. It was really quite sad, and tears welled in Suiseiseki's eyes as she saw her last sister be crushed at her own hands. The doll fell over, and her Rosa Mystica flew from her body, Suiseiseki snatching the glowing orb out of mid air. Suddenly Suiseiseki was in front of a blond man, face nothing but light it seemed, who was tall, and handsome by physical standards. Suiseiseki new then immediately that it was her Father, Rozen that was greeting her. More tears flowed from her eyes, these happy ones, and she jumped into Rozen's Embrace, not at all noticing that she was now the same size as he instead of being half human height as normal. "Oh Father! I have won your game. I finally get to see you yet again ~ desu!"

She felt Rozen's hands reach around her, and a gentle, masculine voice echoed into her ears as the light that encompassed Rozen's face began to slowly fade, showing the face of a beautiful man whose eyes showed more wisdom than any of the sisters could have imagined. "It is nice to see that you have bested even your twin, Suiseiseki... Still you will find that Alice is more than just a woman in my mind. Look at yourself my daughter, and see what you have become through your hard work."

Slowly Suiseiseki realized the things that she had before overlooked. She had cried when she slew Suigintou. She was as tall as her father, Rozen. She was clothed differently as well. She stepped backward a bit to find herself entirely different. No longer was Suiseiseki just some charmed doll that would be enjoyed from a distance had she failed to win the Alice Game. She looked, and felt, for all intensive purposes, like a human would. Now Suiseiseki stood up in a new sort of body. A mirror appeared in front of her, and Suiseiseki stared at her same old face. She possessed the same mismatched eyes, one red, and one green. Her hair was the same color, and same comparable length, though now in an upright pony tail that would perhaps fit better in the modern human world.

Suiseiseki inspected the rest of her body, noting that she was still the same for the most part everywhere else too. Still she felt different. Her body was not ceramic anymore like it had been as a doll, and she had a fuller figure, one that would turn any man's head in her general direction. Still not much was different about Suiseiseki, and she turned back to Rozen, hurt filling her expression. "Why am I no different ~ Desu?"

Rozen smirked, and stepped up to Suiseiseki again, patting her on the shoulder. "Humanity is true beauty, my daughter. You are who you once were though your form has been perfected through the change to becoming a human rather than a doll. I designed all of you sisters to look, and be the perfect woman in one way or another. Still no matter how I tried a doll would never be truly alive as you are now. You are also changed in only ways that others could find. You may look the same to yourself in most ways, but so many small things have changed. You are truly Alice when I now look at you. You have become that woman that I saw so many years ago. You are a woman more flawless than any gem, more sublime than any flower, and definitely without a touch of impurity. You may not see it now, but when you return to the others they will see what you have become, and come to love it very much."

Suiseiseki could not begin to understand what Rozen meant, and how she was so perfect after becoming Alice, but Rozen had said that she was now Alice, and therefor she must have become Alice in every way. Rozen gestured to the abyss that Suiseiseki, and him stood in, and suddenly a bright light flashed, a doorway opening, and showing Suiseiseki the way out. "You may go back to your friends now, Suiseiseki... You will find the world to have become a bit different now, but the people you had come to love will still be there. I will show myself to them all when the time is right. Just be yourself. You may have taken the title of Alice, but you will always be my Suiseiseki." Rozen stepped back, and Suiseiseki looked at him pitifully before taking her leave out of the doorway, and into the home that was Jun's house.

Something was different it, however. There were all six of her sisters sitting on the couch, though wholly inanimate now. Still they looked a bit dusty, the house looked almost unkempt, though Suiseiseki knew that Nori would have never allowed such a thing. Slowly the doll made human walked through the house, and checked every room one by one. She eventually noticed that she was no longer wearing her doll clothes, a short green skirt, and small green top now covering her, feet entirely bare. The rooms all were empty, even Jun's room, and Suiseiseki thought that perhaps the chibi human had finally left the house for some reason or another. Slowly as she finished touring the house she heard the sound of metal from behind her. She noticed it as the sound of a sword being drawn. "Don't move or I will cut you in half!"

Suiseiseki didn't know the voice from behind her, and slowly turned her head, not yet truly understanding the dangers of human weaponry beyond simple pain. She had never been able to bleed, or anything like that as a doll so she didn't quite understand how fragile her new body was. Behind her was a tall, and well built man of handsome appearance. He had dark brown, spiky hair, and wore glasses similar to what Jun wore. Slowly Suiseiseki made a full turn to totally see who was threatening her. Quickly the man dropped the katana in his hand, and took a step back. "No way... Suiseiseki, that isn't you is it?" Suiseiseki looked at the man as though he was confusing her a bit as he very much was, and he stepped up to her. "It's me, Jun! What happened to you? The Alice Game was happening, and you won and then you were gone, and we were all back home. It's been ten years since you have won that game, and I gave up hope."

Immediately Suiseiseki understood what Rozen had meant when he said that the world would have been a bit different when she got back. Ten years to a human was a lot, and even to a Rozen Maiden it was a good amount of time. She smiled shyly, and looked around a bit more, not bothering to move. The house still seemed the same, however. "It is me~ desu. I saw father, and he showed me what I had become, and then he let me come back~ desu."

Jun seemed almost overjoyed, and took Suiseiseki's hand, leading her back into the living room area, sitting her on the large couch beside all of the other inanimate sisters. "So you are.... Alice, right?" Suiseiseki slowly nodded. "I can't say it turned out bad at least. You could have turned out far worse from my childhood imagination back then. I though you would have crumbled to little bits like what happened the first time with that crystal bitch, but you turned out amazing it seems. Well I am guessing you are wondering what has happened while you were gone." Another nod was given by Suiseiseki to show that she was actually quite curious about the happenings while she had been away, "Well, when you left I went back to school. Found out that it was pretty stupid to stay at home all day, and pity myself. Nori-chan ended up going off to college soon after that with a whole bunch of grants, and scholarships, namely for Lacrosse. I took home courses so I could look after your sisters, and after we both graduated from college Nori-chan left to Hokkaido so that she could play for the National Japan Lacrosse team. I got married too, and Nori-chan is also married, and has twins. There are little girls, and she named them after you, and Souseiseki. If we are lucky they will give her just as much trouble as you gave me."

Jun gave a good laugh at that comment, and Suiseiseki grasped at the joke before feeling angry, and standing up to match Jun's height as he walked to get something from the kitchen. "I was Not too much of a bother~ desu! I cared for you, and kept your tree safe back then~ desu! You just don't understand it all you stupid chibi human~ desu!"

Jun turned on his heel from behind the counter, and smirked at Suiseiseki who only then realized that it had been a joke, and blushingly sat back down to let Jun finish speaking. Jun, Knowing that Suiseiseki had rightfully found herself in the wrong chose to continue without any comment on the outburst. "As I was saying, Nori has had twins, and Tomoe is expecting soon as well." Suiseiseki looked up at Jun, eyes wide from the thought of Jun with Tomoe. "Yeah, that's right. I may have seemed a bit distant from her at times back then, but it was all just to hide my feelings for her. Doctor says she is having a girl, and depending on what she looks like we are going to name her accordingly after one of the other Rozen Maidens. Would you like some tea, perhaps? Shinku taught me at one point the perfect recipe, and it took me four years to dig it up after the Alice Game ended, but I found it, and it is delicious when used with the right leaves."

Suiseiseki stood up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. She could smell the tea right away as Jun poured it into the cup, and nodded, her mouth instantly making a deep "mmm" sound as she smelled the tea. "Where is the Babysitter now~ desu?"

Jun turned, and smiled. He knew that Suiseiseki wouldn't drop the improper titles of him, and Tomoe if what she hinted was true. Suiseiseki no doubt expected to be brought back to the same world as she had left, and apparently found it much different. To her Jun, and Tomoe were still the chibi human, and Hinaichigo's babysitter. "She is out shopping. She should be back any time now so try not to jump at her when she enters. I know you used to love tricks back then, but both Tomoe, and I are a bit more jumpy as we are now. Tomoe now carries a boken rather than a kendo stick, and she has cracked a few skulls in the past few years. Things have become a bit tense around here what with some of the things happening in the world. A war started in China, and we occasionally get some refugees here who just want to mooch off of us instead of make a new life. And as always there are just stupid teenagers that want to have fun, and Tomoe has knocked more than a few, let me tell you."

Suiseiseki could hardly take in what she was hearing, and flinched a bit as Jun picked up something, and swung it toward her. It was the TV remote, and as he clicked it the TV behind Suiseiseki turned on to show Kun-kun just starting up. Instantly Suiseiseki knew that Jun was keeping the old habit of watching that show alive even though the dolls that sat on the couch were no longer animate. Truly she detested the habit, but she empathized with it. Since the Alice game was long over they couldn't all be kept in their boxes anymore. They would have to see the light of day at some point. It seemed fitting that they got to watch Kun-kun while they were out. "Do you watch that show anymore~ desu? I remember watching it with you all, and enjoying it so much~ desu."

Jun shook his head, and smiled. "I only sit in on occasion. Most of the time I just leave it on for the others until the two hours of TV is over. After that I set Hinaichigo with her old crayons, and put Shinku in front of a good book. Kanaria gets to sit listening to Mozart in the study, and Souseiseki in the a garden chair to enjoy the view. Suigintou is put next to the picture of Megu-chan, and I play the song that Megu-chan sang for her on the recorder, and finally Karakishou gets to sit out next to the rose vines in back. I always place them back in there boxes at nine pm every day so that they can stay to the old schedule. It is to keep everything like old times, though they are all much quieter. I kind of wish, however, that they could talk again."

Suiseiseki was reminded of the other mediums when Megu was mentioned, and couldn't help but to ask. "What happened to the other mediums~ desu? Where did they all go?"

Jun shook his head as he pulled some cookies out of the fridge. "Megu-chan soon after the end of the Alice Game got remarkably better. She left the hospital a month later, and now visits on Tuesdays with me, and Tomoe for tea, and reminiscing. The old man that was Souseiseki's medium passed away two years ago, and I bring Souseiseki every week with Tomoe to visit his grave. Mit-chan was very distraught when Kanaria lost, and wanted to just give up on life, but we helped her out. She is now the co-president of a big time fashion company that is known world wide. You should know too. Your wearing one of her major items. The outfit that you have on is one of the major designs that she made based off of your old outfit. It's supposed to be more modern, but when you look at it without hurrying you can see a lot of the old things that made your dress' style. You'll note it by the layers in the front, and the white area at the front of your shirt. Of course it is all made by one piece each instead of the old dress that you left behind when you became Alice, but it makes a good fashion piece, and symbol of modern dress."

Suiseiseki now looked at her outfit, and noted that Jun was, in fact, correct about everything. Her skirt had three layers around it though not truly layers rather than folded material., and there was a white area that made a square on the front of her shirt. She also noticed a hole bunch of key chains around her waist the held little toy pieces like a small violin, and a watering can. In fact each of the eight pieces were like that of the seven sisters, and their faux sister, Barasuishou. There were eight key chains. Watering can, violin, cane, scissors, strawberry, purple crystal, rose, and finally a small sword with wings at the hilt all hung from various points on Suiseiseki's hips. "What about the key chains~ desu? Do they always come with the outfit, or is this one special~desu?"

Jun looked back over, and inspected the key chains for a bit. "I don't think those come with the normal design, actually. Mit-chan did at one point want to make key chains for the Rozen Maiden weapons, and special items, but she thought against it shortly thereafter. Maybe Rozen gave them to you for some reason. I couldn't begin to understand Rozen, nor the ways of the Rozen Maidens. Maybe you should try to find out what they are for..."

A sound was heard from the entryway, and a very pregnant woman with a boken slung over her shoulder, and a paper grocery bag in each hand stepped into the house. Jun stepped away from Suiseiseki, and went to help her. It was all too clear that it was Tomoe that had entered even if Jun had not told her about Tomoe in the first place. Tomoe currently looked just like her old self from ten years previous aside from the bigger bust, bulging belly, and the fact that she was well taller than she had once been back in middle school. She still carried the normally stoic look of her middle school self as well, but that look deepened to a definite frown when she say Suiseiseki. "Jun... What is a strange woman doing in our home? I don't recall you telling me about anyone like her?"

Jun quickly jumped, and ran over to Suiseiseki, and led her over so that Tomoe could get a better look at her. Tomoe instantly realized that it was Suiseiseki, and quickly set things down, taking the boken from her shoulder, and embracing Suiseiseki without a word. "I am so very sorry, Suiseiseki! I didn't notice you from where you were in the kitchen. Please forgive me. Blame pregnancy stupidity, or some other crazy thing that all of the mothers-to-be talk about. Where have you been all these years?"

Suiseiseki didn't quite like the feeling of being hugged by a human, but she guessed that she, too, was a human now, or something close to it at least. She would have to start acting like a human then. "I only have felt an hour go by at most from when I won the Alice Game to when I was brought back to this place. I never expected ten years to pass in my absence~ desu. I can't say I am not happy that everything turned out alright, though~desu. You look... Big~desu. Is this what happens to humans when they are going to be mothers~desu?"

Tomoe nodded, and smiled as she let go of Suiseiseki, and was helped by Jun with the things that were being brought to the kitchen. "It is exactly what happens to human women, and it looks like you are no longer a doll. I am so used to thinking of you as the doll that only reached my waist, and that would play jokes with the others. I could have never noticed you from the door as who you really were. You have a very nice body if I do say so myself."

Suiseiseki didn't quite know what to say to the comment that Tomoe made about her body so she instead decided to change the subject. "Would you two mind if I stayed here a while~ desu? I will be out as soon as I can be so that I won't bother you~ desu? I..."

Suiseiseki was immediately cut off by Tomoe, and Jun jumping to attention, and striding over to her, sitting her down back on the couch. "You will at l;east stay for dinner Suiseiseki," Tomoe insisted, "Ion fact you may stay as long as you like. We are in no rush to force you out, nor do I even want you gone until I can truly get a feel for you again. I never quite got to know you back when you were a doll. Since you are the last doll left I would only love to spend more time with you. I only wish I could have spent more time with you back ten years ago."

Suiseiseki was a bit overwhelmed by all of the recent things, and smiled out of instinct more than anything. A strange warm feeling rose up inside of her, and she bowed her head a bit. Never before had she felt such a feeling. It was a friendly feeling, and a joyous one. Was this what humans felt that dolls couldn't possibly know? Sure she felt joy, and sadness as a doll, but she never knew that humans felt so very different. "Th-Thank you~ desu. It would be nice to stay a while I suppose~ desu. If you don't mind me asking, what is for dinner~ desu?"

Tomoe looked at Jun, and Jun nodded, and walked to the kitchen. The man rifled through the fridge, and pulled out a pack of hamburger, and a carton of eggs. He turned back to the other two, and smiled wide. "On light of a joyous occasion I would have to say the classic Hanamaru Burger would be proper. It's been so long since we have had them, and although you, Suiseiseki, may only remember having them a day ago I think it would be more than a celebratory meal for us to get back a member of the family again."

Tomoe smiled as well, and Suiseiseki's eyes lit up with happiness. Still there was a strange pressure in her lower abdomen, and it rumbled uncomfortably. She looked at Tomoe who shrugged, and stood her up. "I think you need to use the restroom, Suiseiseki. Humans do that. You know where the bathroom is, and I am sure you should know how to do it all yourself... Don't you?" Fortunately Suiseiseki was made with all of the knowledge of what a restroom was and how to use it, and stood up to take her leave, nodding. She guessed only then that the certifiable reason to know such things is that Rozen had planned on one of the sisters to become human eventually. Why not plant the knowledge of base human needs into them so that they wouldn't have to go through the horrors of learning them in such an adult form.

Despite how simply Human function had seemed before it was rather tedious, Suiseiseki thought. Truly she had no desire to gain humanity if it came with troublesome human functions as well. What was wrong with her old doll body that could eat anyway? Still she supposed it was good that she was working properly, and looked on the bright side as she exited the small room to find Tomoe, and Jun setting the table, and placing Hanamaru Burgers down on ornate plates. Oh how she loved those delicious burgers, and strangely enough her stomach started to growl at the sight of them. It was yet another strange feeling that was completely foreign to her, and she slowly turned back around to re-enter the restroom before being stopped by Tomoe's hand on her shoulder. "I don't think that is a need for the bathroom, Suiseiseki... I just think you are hungry. It means you need to eat. As a doll you had no real need to eat save for the enjoyment of it, but humans require food. Your stomach just wants some food, and I think the Hanamaru Burgers will be what you need."

Suiseiseki sat down blushingly at the table, and began to eat with Tomoe, and Jun. As the piece of burger, and egg entered her mouth she discovered it to easily be the best thing she had ever eaten. Now previous hanamaru burger matched this one, and Suiseiseki realized very soon that the burger was no different from the others. She was simply hungry, and it seemed the taste only was amplified by that hunger. Yet another human function that she would have to deal with, but oh did she love it so much more than the need for a restroom. Being a human had its downsides, but at that moment no bad thing could compare to the good that was a hot meal entering a hungry mouth. It was easily something that Suiseiseki would handle human restroom needs for. Soon enough yet another amazing human process occurred as Suiseiseki finished the burger that she had been eating. The simple feeling of a full stomach was probably the best feeling in the world at that moment. It was better than taking the last cookie, and knowing she would have it all to herself. It was better than messing with Hinaichigo, and laughing at her afterwards. It was even better than slapping Suigintou during the Alice Game for taking Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica.

Suiseiseki looked at the last piece of hanamaru burger, and smiled, shoving the last piece of it into her mouth, and swallowing it nearly whole. Oh how wonderful the feeling of a full stomach, or a hungry mouth being fed was. She could see very well now why some humans dedicated most of their lives to eating. Nothing that she had experienced as a doll could compare to such a feeling. Then she knew exactly why perfection could not be reached as a simple doll that she had used to be. Truly the perfect woman, the perfect person would be no doll, magic or not. Alice was a human, and nothing else could possibly be good enough for perfection than a human body.

{HR}

Hey everyone! Hope I didn't disappoint on the first chapter of The Ultimate Alice. ^_^

There will be many more chapters as well, and the first many chapters will start with the name Alice, or have that name somewhere in the chapter name. I am actually going to try to put the same general theme in each Chapter Name, IE. Alive Is A Woman, Alice Is Perfect, Alice Is Alone, and so on, but I am not sure if I can keep that up as long as I would like ^_^;;

Anyway The next chapter is Alice Is A Woman which will be about Suiseiseki discovering the more intimate sides of her new, human body.

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. Alice Is A Woman

The Ultimate Alice

A Suiseiseki x OC Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of The Ultimate Alice. Last Chapter was a good one, and I definitely want to make more chapters of this story despite the fact that so few Rozen Maiden Fics exist. In fact Suiseiseki only has one fic in the mature section, and that is this one XP

Still I will work hard to make better the appreciation of Rozen Maiden, and Suiseiseki together with my striving goals to show the world how amazing Chouji is from Naruto XP

Enjoy! ^_^

{HR}

Chapter Two: Alice Is A Woman

Suiseiseki walked through the area of the Sakurada house, trying desperately to find something to eat without being seen by Jun, who was a bit perturbed at her recent eating habits after becoming human. She saw Jun sitting on the couch, and leaned down, calculating the distance that she had to move just right so that she would tumbled behind the couch without Jun noticing. Slowly Suiseiseki took a tiny step forward, and somersaulted forward silently, landing behind the couch that Jun sat in. Oh she knew that there were cookies in the fridge that Tomoe had made, and she was out to get them like a lioness stalking the noon's feast. As it was she was home clear by now, and scampered silently across the floor into the kitchen, pausing before she opened the fridge, Jun looking back after hearing a small sound from Suiseiseki's location. When the coast was once again clear the former doll peeked over, and noted Jun sitting silently on the couch watching a program of some sort. She grinned, and opened the fridge silently by sticking her slender fingers in between the door, and the fridge proper, sliding the cookies out, and stalking out of the living room through the door opposite to the one she had come in.

Soon she was sitting on the stairs, munching down her cookies, smiling a big grin. Oh, it was such an ingenious plan. For a moment Suiseiseki doubted that even Kanaria, in all of her great intelligence, could have devised a plan as successful as the one that Suiseiseki had just carried out. Still a shadow soon loomed over her, and Suiseiseki raised her head to see one Tomoe smiling slyly at her, and grabbing the plate of cookies, at least the cookies that remained, from Suiseiseki's hands. "You know you will get fat if you keep eating so much. Just because you are now Alice doesn't mean that you are still not human. I can't imagine what all of these sweets, and other foods would do to you if I let you overeat like you are doing. For that matter I can't believe you are not fat yet. It has been five weeks that you have been staying here, and still you haven't gained a bit of weight despite the fact that you have been doing seldom anything but eating, sleeping, and gardening. Where do you put all of that extra weight that any normal person would have gained by now?"

Suiseiseki pawed at the plate in Tomoe's hand to no avail. The former medium wasn't going to let Suiseiseki get the platter of cookies anytime soon. "What if I tell you~ desu? Then will you give me more cookies~ desu?" Suiseiseki gave her cutest, most hopeful smile, trying as hard as she could to get the plate of goodies back from Tomoe.

"Still the pregnant woman did not yield, and shook her head. "I don't think so, Suiseiseki-chan. I want to know where you put all of that weight, but I won't encourage you to pack on more of it, and I doubt you yourself even know." Tomoe herself knew that Suiseiseki had almost no idea what being Alice was about, and also had the feeling that being Alice was the main thing keeping the former doll thin. Still Suiseiseki no doubt didn't know the specifics that Tomoe wanted, and thus Suiseiseki's reasons would be highly inadequate.

Suiseiseki, picking up on the fact that Tomoe knew her little secret of ignorance frowned deeply. A ring of the doorbell succeeded in calling attention away from the main cookie conflict, however, and Tomoe stepped away from Suiseiseki, opening the door, and seeing a very excited Mit-chan standing in the doorway holding a large dress of green, and some white on the front. "Tomoe-chan! I've done it! I made the best thing ever!" Tomoe gladly let Mit-chan in, and smiled, waving the ecstatic designer into the house. Jun had walked up the the door as well, and gave Mit-chan a hug. "I have made a new dress that I modeled after Suiseiseki's old dress. Unlike the skirt, and shirt pair it is a one piece design that has a separate apron patch on it that can be taken off. I think it will be a big hit!"

Jun smiled, and nodded. "I'll be sure to bring it in to marketing tomorrow then Mit-chan." In the time that Suiseiseki had been at the Sakurada house as a human she had found out that not only was Mit-chan was the co-president of the big company that she ran, but Jun was the other co-president. It seemed that Jun's fascinating design abilities really let him jump through the designer world, and he ended up founding a company with Mit-chan at a very early age. "Still I don't think that you have yet re-met our newest member of the family. Look closely, and you should remember her, Mit-chan."

Jun gestured at Suiseiseki, and the designer looked at Suiseiseki as a result. She squinted, and raised her glasses a bit closer to her eyes. Finally after about a minute of studying Suiseiseki the company founder's eyes widened significantly, and she took a small step back. "N-No... It can't be... S-Suiseiseki-chan... Is that you?" Suiseiseki nodded a bit, smiling a small smile before Mit-chan squealed with joy, and threw herself on the former doll. "Oh My God! I thought I would never see you again Suiseiseki-chan! I missed you so much, and I modeled so many articles after you! I only wish the whole group would be awake now so that they could see you like you are! What has happened to you, and where have you been all these years, and how did you become so huma--"

Mit-chan was thrown from Suiseiseki as the former doll lashed out at her, throwing her onto the floor a few feet away. Still the ecstatic designer was not so easily deterred, and bounced right back up to Suiseiseki's side, eyes alight with sparkling dreams that no doubt had been filling her dreams every night for the past ten years. Suiseiseki would not let the overjoyed woman keep talking though as there were already too many question to answer, and Mit-chan had always been one to annoy Suiseiseki with her fawning. Even now Suiseiseki would sometimes wonder how Kanaria had dealt with Mit-chan's outbursts over dolls, especially the Rozen Maidens. "I am human~ desu! Father made me that way because that is what Alice is~ desu. To be honest only about an hour passed while I was with father, and then I was ten years in the future, here in this house~ desu."

Mit-chan looked a bit confused for a moment, but soon the sparkle in her eyes returned, and she grabbed Suiseiseki's hand, and dragged her into the living room. "I have to get your measurements, Suiseiseki-chan! I need to make you a dress that would suit you. Maybe even the old dress that you used to wear except that it would be fitted to your new body." Jun laughed, and nodded. Tomoe giggled a bit herself, and headed to the next room over. "Please take your clothes off, Suiseiseki-chan. It won't take long to take your measurements, and then I can borrow Jun's sewing machine. Would you like your old dress?"

Suiseiseki pondered as Mit-chan fawned over her, but soon shook her head. "That dress was nice~ desu... Still I would like something that would better fit this time. Not something too fashionable like those gaudy things on the shopping channel, but something good regardless~desu."

Mit-chan thought for a moment as Jun stepped out of the room to let Suiseiseki get her measurements taken. After a brief measuring Suiseiseki got dressed once again, and Mit-chan's eyes suddenly lit up. "I've got it!" The designer was immediately off to the storage room, beckoning Suiseiseki come with her. The storage room looked to have been remodeled, still the old mirror was in the room, and the rest was made into a sewing space. Mit-chan sat down at the sewing table as if it were her own, and began working, pulling some green fabric out of a nearby built in drawer. It was honestly Suiseiseki's favorite color, as could have been guessed so long ago, and Mit-chan quickly worked at the.. whatever she was making. The whole process looked to Suiseiseki like it was as easy as breathing to Mit-chan. Whether this was true, or not Suiseiseki wouldn't bother to ask. She really had to admire Mit-chan's expertise in sewing, but her mind was thrown even more off as Jun came in, and was handed a small pattern by Mit-chan that had been drawn up recently in regards to Suiseiseki's new outfit.

Jun went to working at the other side of the narrow room, and quickly Suiseiseki watched the whole thing play out like the two designers were competing rather than working together. It seemed that Jun was making the skirt, and something else while Mit-chan was working on the shirt, and called Suiseiseki over to her side, placing the loose material on Suiseiseki after asking her to remove her shirt. Jun didn't flinch when, or if he heard this, all too busy at his own work. Tomoe walked to the doorway, and smiled. Suiseiseki blushed madly at the fact that she was undressing in front of a man. Even Rozen Maidens were shy about being seen without clothes on, this situation was no different. Still Tomoe added some choice words to make Suiseiseki feel a bit better. "You really don't have to worry about Jun sneaking a peek at you in any lecherous ways. He is all for me, and while he is like this nothing distracts him from his work. He is a genius at sewing, and he has measured, and sewn for so many women without taking any notice to their figures I sometimes wonder if he is really a man. Fortunately I know very well from experience that he is very manly when he needs to be."

Suiseiseki didn't fully understand what Tomoe meant but wasn't going to question things. Mit-chan began to work on her shirt, and soon enough Jun was pinning on her skirt, much to the former dolls embarrassment. Still it seemed that Tomoe ha been right, and that Jun was not only unphazed by Suiseiseki's lack of clothes, but completely indifferent toward it. He didn't even seem to notice that Suiseiseki wore nothing but a bra, and panties, and simply worked through as though he was dressing a manikin. The rate at which things were getting done suddenly slowed at this point as Suiseiseki was now the very manikin that Jun, and Mit-chan were working on, and thus it was a bit harder to dress Suiseiseki up since she was a living person that was likely to get poked with a needle if said needle wasn't aimed right. Still the speed at which the whole thing moved was remarkable.

Finally about an hour later when Suiseiseki just wanted to sit down, and take a rest the final pin was removed, and Suiseiseki felt Mit-chan fold her collar down, after tying something under it. Suiseiseki was turned to look at the full body mirror, and what she saw was amazing. She was wearing a uniform of sorts. It was similar to a school uniform, but had a wide, ornately stitched collar that had a nice vine work pattern along the edge of the white collar. Under the collar Suiseiseki spotted a small cloth that was tied in a knot, and just hanging low enough to be seen. The cuffs on the shirt were of a similar style, vine work along the edges, and white background. It was a very simple design, but was fitted just to Suiseiseki, and thus had taken some time. The rest of the outfit, both skirt, and shirt proper were a solid green like the green that Suiseiseki had once worn when she was a doll, but it h weeks ad no cumbersome layers of cloth like the old dress, and the skirt was considerably shorter. It was lightweight, and fit in, just like Suiseiseki had wanted. She would have even been able to pass off as a high school student if she wanted to she supposed. "It's amazing~ desu!"

Jun smiled knowingly, and Mit-chan squealed with joy, hugging Suiseiseki tightly with glee. " Oh I am sooo happy Suiseiseki-chan! Now you will fit in just fine! I will turn this in as soon as I can. It will be sure to be popular with the younger crowd." Mit-chan pulled out her cell phone, and slowly walked out to another room, dialing a number.

Jun set a hand on Suiseiseki's shoulder, and smiled. "I hope you didn't mind., I heard Tomoe telling you about what I do, and to be honest I didn't really pay attention to other women aside from her in the sexual aspects of things. Tomoe is the only woman for me, so don't worry about feeling embarrassed that I can see something. It really is part of my job to do that kind of stuff so it actually gets pretty boring after a while." Suiseiseki blushed wildly, and Jun laughed, leading Suiseiseki out of the sewing room, and down into the living room. "So I have been thinking. Are you going to perhaps get a job soon? I know some opening at the company that I am sure you could get easily. You have the body for a model if you wanted to be one. If you perhaps wanted to go with sports Tomoe knows some people that would be able to get you on a team of some sort, and if you wanted a rougher sport then I could contact Nori to set you up for lacrosse or something."

Suiseiseki gave Jun a look of horror at the mention of lacrosse. Never having been properly filled in on the happenings of the game before Suiseiseki still had it driven well into her mind that Lacrosse was a gladiatorial death match where teams battled to the death to gain victory over the other team. She wanted nothing to do with a sport that Nori alone must have been lucky to get through. "I will stay away from the death sports, Chibi-Jun. How about something that would be more peaceful. Maybe something that involves eating food. I hear that humans have a whole occupation based on the tasting of food. Is this true~ desu?"

Jun gave Suiseiseki a look like she was crazy, and shook his head. "If you want peaceful then I suggest model, or perhaps the best thing for you, professional gardener. You are the gardener doll after all.. Or at least you were when you were a doll. Maybe you can do some work on other gardens. I know a garden a few miles away that could use some real help, and the city is hiring gardeners to help fix it. Still there are only a few positions so if you needed it I could pull a few strings with Mit-chan to get you a higher lead on the job."

Suiseiseki's eyes lit up like the midday sun, and she nodded enthusiastically. She didn't know much about human things, but gardening was one thing that Suiseiseki could not fail at. Furthermore it seemed that her power to speak with plants, and sense their needs was still present even in her new body. No doubt Suiseiseki would simply be able to ask a plant what was wrong if she couldn't openly tell already. "Although I am sure that there are others trying, I will be sure to get that position myself~ desu! Nobody can dare make Suiseiseki a fool at gardening~ desu!" Suiseiseki let out one of her great, proud laughs, showing Jun that she was still all herself, just in a new body for well over the hundredth time in the time that Suiseiseki had been staying as a human in the Sakurada house.

Jun smiled, and walked off toward the next room. "I'll get Mit-chan to pull those strings then. I know that you are amazing with plants, Suiseiseki, but I don't think the attitude will get by without help from a separate party." Jun smiled slyly as Suiseiseki turned to give him an evil glare.

A week passed by, and Suiseiseki rushed to the telephone as she heard it ring. Only Tomoe was home at that time, Jun having left for work a while ago, and Tomoe having the day off. Suiseiseki had even decided to give Tomoe a bit of time to herself, and when she picked up the phone, and answered with the usual "Sakurada Residence~ desu" she heard her name being requested. She looked at the doorway to the room as Tomoe walked in, and replied. A deep, yet very calming voice echoed through Suiseiseki's mind as she spoke, the man on the phone the owner of said voice. "This is Rozena Suiseiseki~ desu. May I ask who this is~desu?"

Tomoe giggled a bit at the name Rozena, which had been decided by all of the group the previous week for the case of Suiseiseki having a last name. Suiseiseki jumped for joy at the idea of having the name Rozen in her last name, and it seemed alright just to stick a last letter on the end. After all, the little extra sound made the name more believable in the first place. The voice rumbled through the phone in reply. "Hello, Rozena-san. I am Nagamori Kyogi. I am the manager of the garden program of the city. I work at the garden that you applied to work at. It seems that you are well suited for a job as a city gardener, and we would like to hire you based on previous work that you have done. Your resume was very impressive, and we believe we could put you to good use in a community garden."

Suiseiseki smiled brightly at this, and answered the man on the phone, not quite sure if what he had said warranted a response, but not quite caring either. "When can I come to work~desu?" The man on the phone replied to Suiseiseki that she could start working the very next day, and soon after that hung up with Suiseiseki, implying that the conversation was done. Suiseiseki turned to Tomoe, and bounced up, and down a few times before yelling out in joy. "I got the job~desu!!!"

Tomoe smiled, and walked up to give Suiseiseki a hug which was returned by the former doll with extreme vigor, and wild abandon. Tomoe grabbed Suiseiseki's hand as they parted, and smiled. "I have a surprise for you, Suiseiseki-chan. I may not be as good at sewing as Mit-chan, and Jun, but I still wanted to make you something. I have been working on a gardening apron for you the past week, and I want you to have it now that I have finished it. It isn't anything like what Jun makes, but I would love it you would use it regardless."

Tomoe led Suiseiseki to the sewing room, and dug through a large wardrobe at the back of the room that Suiseiseki knew all too well held most of the things that were made in the house. Outside of the massive wardrobe Tomoe pulled a large blue denim gardening apron. It had green patterning on the edges, and seemed just right for the wear, and tear of yard work, though had not yet been put through the horrors of tackling weeds, and briers. This earned another bouncing, and yelling fit from Suiseiseki as she grabbed the apron, and hugged Tomoe again, holding the apron in front of her, running around the house with complete, and total abandon. Tomoe slowly followed Suiseiseki about until she had run out of energy, and was finally sitting on the couch breathing heavily. "I assume that means you like it?"

Suiseiseki turned, and smiled wide, nodding her head, and getting up, drinking a glass of water once she had gotten into the kitchen. "I love it so very much~desu! It is even better than the other things that Jun, and Mit-chan have made me~desu! Better than the tea that Megu-chan makes! It is the best present ever~desu! I will wear it every day when I go to the garden~ desu!" There was much festivity that day, and after Jun got home Suiseiseki told him all about the wonderful apron that Tomoe had made for her as well as show him. He seemed happy that Suiseiseki was pleased with her gift, and also that Suiseiseki had scored herself as job as well.

Finally the next day came, and Suiseiseki dressed up n the outfit that she had been given by Mit-chan, and Jun the previous week, and got her apron from her room as well. She left for the garden, getting lost a few times on the way, but finally found her way to the garden just on time to start up., and meet the man that had called her the day before. Nagamori Kyogi was a tall man who wore a silk button down shirt. About half of the buttons were undone when Suiseiseki saw him, and he seemed to show no care to such a state either. He had hair roughly two, and a half inches long, but it stood up wildly, and spiked out in all directions. Despite the fact that it was so wild it seemed not at all disheveled. On the contrary it seemed quite well taken care on despite the fact that it had some dirt in in from when Suiseiseki spotted a child shoving some dirt into Kyogi's hair as a cruel kind of joke. Honestly who were those people.

Dirty kneed blue jeans adorned Kyogi's legs, and a leather belt that was only attached to half of the belt loops on one side of Kyogi's waist hung on Kyogi's pants. No shoes were worn by Kyogi, though Suiseiseki was not sure why as there were so very many spiky plants, and small pointy objects that littered the ground. Still it seemed that Kyogi's feet were very well weathered, and possibly the only part of him, and his attire that was not high class as it seemed the soles of the tall, fit man's feet were covered in thick callous which must have saved him from many a foot injury at times. Finally Suiseiseki noted the finer points of the city garden manager. Kyogi's eyes were a wonderful blueish-green, and seemed to pierce through his surroundings with a wisdom that could match even Rozen's. As Kyogi looked up at someone, and smiled, Suiseiseki noted a tongue piercing that was most certainly a lasting object. He had a large Kanji tattoo on the right side of his abdomen that covered the entirety of the right side of Kyogi's chest, and Abdomen in thick, but ornate writing. Finally there was a small bit of kanji on the left side of Kyogi's chest.

For some reason Suiseiseki couldn't help but to like Kyogi at first sight. It seemed that even through hardship the man was on his hands, and knees helping the garden, and everyone around him. The garden itself was a sorry excuse for a lot of land that seemed entirely devoid of a single healthy plant, and even weeds, and grass seemed entirely content with staying out of the area. The lot was filled with garbage, and rotting fruit pieces, and any amount of junk that would have been unwanted by most anybody. No single man, nor a team of able bodied people would be able to make a garden grow in such a mess, but it seemed that Kyogi was more than happy to wallow in the garbage to help the few small plants that did manage to grow well enough in the lot, however few they may have been. The man stood up, and waved to Suiseiseki, walking to her side. "Hey! You must be Rozena-san; a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry about yesterday, it must have been horribly boring to hear all of that official stuff, but when I am at work I have to sound official. In truth I don't really need the job, but I like this kind of stuff, and the program was started with my money so I suppose I am sort of responsible for it after all."

Suiseiseki nodded, the man totally entrancing her was he spoke. Kyogi's voice was deep, but not too much so. At the same time it was horribly calming, and soft, making Kyogi sound as good as he looked. The man looked around, and sighed. "Well this is the place... This is garden block number three. It is the best off of the seven garden blocks that are currently being worked on, but as you can see it is not too great a place. The city has given me seven garden blocks to work on, and so far I have only gotten you to sign up for the position of a gardener... It seems nobody is willing to take on the local vandals to make the neighborhood a better place. I hope this is not the best that you have worked on... I am sure you are used to much better gardens, or well kept communities, but I am sure you will come to find this place very nice after a whi--"

A large rock came flying from a nearby delinquent, and hit Kyogi right in the side of the head. The gardener fell to one knee, and clutched his temple, a slow stream of blood forming from his hand, and flowing down his neck. His eyes clenched tightly together, and Suiseiseki snapped out of her little trance, and looked at the scene in horror. The vandal that had thrown the rock, and six other thug type teenagers ran up to Kyogi. One kicked the gardener over, and some others started to yell at him. "You think you can call us simple vandals? You don't know who you're messin' with, asshole!"

Kyogi took a few kicks, and Suiseiseki tried to step in, but the pained groan of a vandal, and the crushing sound of Kyogi's foot in the stomach of that very vandal sent silence echoing through the whole situation. Gasps were heard from some of the vandals, and another vandal took a few steps back to grab a piece of wood from what looked to be a garbage pile. Kyogi slowly stood up, and raised his head to look at the vandals, half of his face covered by a sheet of blood. "You guys ought not be messing with this area, or me. I will call you whatever I want, and you will leave me, and my garden alone. I know that I am messing with a group of high school dropout thugs... You have no idea what you are getting yourself into though. I don't want to see any of you hurt."

The "leader" of the group laughed out loud. He soon straightened up, and snapped his fingers, motioning for the biggest of the thugs to attack Kyogi again. The large, bulky vandal stepped up, and Suiseiseki moved more out of instinct than anything else. She wouldn't let Kyogi get so outnumbered, and let the others get away with the crap that they were pulling. She got in the way, and felt a hard shot to her stomach. The world started to blur as Suiseiseki felt herself get winded, but her hand kept going from before, and a hard slap knocked the large man into unconsciousness, the vandal leader grumbling, and swinging at Suiseiseki with a backhanded blow. His hand was stopped, and the leader turned to see a very large man dressed in black wearing dark glasses holding his arm in place. Kyogi was on the others all too fast as three other men in black walked up.

Sooner rather than later Kyogi had dispatched all but the leader on his own, and then stepped up to the leader that was still being held in place. "I told you that you had no idea who you were messing with, didn't I? I am Nagamori Kyogi, the inheritor of Nagamori Inc., and I will tell you that I make more money in a month than you, and your dropout cronies will see in all of your lives put together. Despite my dislike of the fact that I am so much more wealthy than you I am still a very formidable person alone, and if I can't take you all on then I let my body guards take care of thugs, and lowlifes like you seven. I will warn you one time to stay away from the garden blocks unless you plan to help with them. I won't have this place hurt, and I especially won't let a woman be hurt in my company. Now you seven straighten the hell up. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt here, and I am having you all sent to the institute of Nagamori Kyogi as incentive for you to clean up your act... Maybe if you look better you may become better."

Kyogi turned to some of his other body guards. By now there were ten of them present, and he addressed seven of them, including the one holding the leader. "You know what to do, guys.. Give them the usual treatment." The guards hauled off the groaning vandals, and Kyogi was at Suiseiseki's side, the former doll now having straightened back up, and had been marveling at the control that Kyogi could bring to a previously uncontrolled situation. "Are you alright, Rozena-san? I am horribly sorry for that."

Suiseiseki held her stomach as some of the pain still loomed, and shook her head a bit. "It's alright... I think I will be fine~ desu... Where are they being taken~ desu?"

Kyogi smiled slyly, and sighed. "You won't have to worry about them at all. The Institute of Nagamori Kyogi is a little plan I made when I was in High School actually. Even back then I made too much money to keep track of, and I hung out with the worst of the worst, but still the most popular. My gang mates said that I brought class to the group, and so I came up with a plan to make better the worse people. It is actually just a trip to a restaurant, and shopping. The people in question get very little choice of what they are bought, and I pay for the "correctional treatment". They get suited up with new clothes, and suitable food, and get treated like civil folk. They are given a small money making plan, and a brief notice period. I actually own a small business that gets warrants for behavioral corrections, And this way I make everyone's life better. These delinquents are seldom such because they chose to be. They are just never really cared for, and thus they can't make a decent living... I make them decent, and then they make the living afterward. It has worked on nearly everyone I have tried it on." Suiseiseki smiled, and the two were checked out by the body guards. Kyogi thought it would be best if Suiseiseki went home, and he decided to as well since his was apparently suffering from a mild concussion.

As the former doll made her way back into the Sakurada house Suiseiseki was asked many questions, and Tomoe seemed very concerned since she had apparently been walking by when Kyogi had been hit by the rock. She hadn't noticed it at that time, but noticed later that Suiseiseki was the young woman she had seen. Suiseiseki was more than happy to fill Tomoe in on what happened, and even more happy to go on about how amazing Kyogi had been to her, and in general. She sighed, and smiled at the very thought of the man, and wondered for just a brief second, "Is this what some other women feel about human men?"

{HR}

Hey everyone! How are all of you, and how did you like the second chapter of The Ultimate Alice?

This chapter mainly emphasized Suiseiseki getting set up with some of the characters more, and entering the main OC, Kyogi, who is the OC that I am going to set up with Suiseiseki, obviously XP

Kyogi, for the most part, is the perfect guy for any woman. He is rich, kind, playful, tough, and smart, and most of all he is entirely uncaring, if not hateful toward his money situation. His parents never pay attention to him in the least, and try to just keep him quiet with money for the most part in every version that I make him as, and he actually didn't start out rich either. Still that is for a different chapter, and will be explained later in the fic ^_^ Please review

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
